One-Shot Tailzzy story
by Ohaioooo
Summary: One shot of tailzzy... Tails and Izzy is going to compete in a couples competition for 1,000... Who will be the winner? (NOT WITH THE SERIES)


Hi! I know I should be working on the Sonamy story: Our time but I didn't have any good ideas for Sleepover part 2/chapter 5… If anyone has any ideas thanks and PM me! I'll promise to give you credit, whelp I might as well give this One-Shot TailxOc story, it isn't cannon to the series but I thought people could get a feel and have their opinion on the ship. Hi! I know I should be working on the Sonamy story: Our time but I didn't have any good ideas for Sleepover part 2/chapter 5… If anyone has any ideas thanks and PM me! I'll promise to give you credit, whelp I might as well give this One-Shot TailxOc story, it isn't cannon to the series but I thought people could get a feel and have their opinion on the ship.

Izzy's POV

Today was going to be an average day, I usually head to Tails' little lab of his to see what's going on, before all that around this time the mail guy should be here…

11 AM

The truck started to enter the huge island The gang and I was living in… I'm quite surprised that he manages to get here everyday, today was my turn to get the mail, "You should be excepting some bills" Sonic said mouthful eating his chili dog. "Okay" I respond looking at him with an odd glare as I rush to the mailbox to grab the mail and see what Tails is making today, I checked the mail and gave everyone their mail: Sonic had the bills, Amy got fan mail, Sticks got nothing, and Knuckles kept on getting 'Secret' letters… The last one said something really fancy.. It was in cursive and I sucked at cursive… I rushed down into the lab and asked Tails to read it and it says the following:

Dear Miss Izzy and Mister Tails,

You have been invited to a restaurant, the best couples will be there and whomever wins shall get $1,000! We strive for couples whom have perfect courtesy, knows how to dance, and we strive for the cutest, most adorable couple ever!

If you think you and your mate have the requirements to compete and eat delicious food please join us at "The fancy restaurant" tomorrow at 8PM stat.

We hope to see your presence!

Regards,

Mayor

"So?" I asked eagerly

"Weren't you listening? They asked me and you to go to 'The Fancy Restaurant' and eat while having a couples match, which the winner would take $1,000!" Tails said with way more enthusiasm than me…

"I'd like to do it but… There is one problem… We aren't a couple Tails" I said, I mean we could go and be fake couples but I don't want to do that…

"Yo Tails?" Sonic asked walking inside Tails' Machine Place, it startled Tails while he tried to hide the letter… From the startle he stopped holding onto the letter and Sonic grabbed it.

He opened it and read it quickly, he looked at us while we were sweating. He closed the letter and started to laugh.

"What's so funny Sonic?"

"Are you really going there? You guys aren't even a couple!" Sonic stopped laughing and gave us a serious look.

"Well… They are paying a thousand dollars to the winner, you can get a lot of chili dogs with that much money"

"Get in that competition, Amy will get Izzy ready and I'll get you ready. He dashed Tails out if the Machine Place and Amy grabbed me…

(In the closet)

Amy bought me a slick black and red dress with long sleeves, it had glitter all around and it looked gorgeous on me…

"Your totally going to win that competition" Amy said grinning at me as I smiled innocently.

She made my hair into two pigtails which hit my waist, its that long somehow…

She started to put me makeup and some red high heels.

Tails POV

Sonic made me out a tuxedo with a blue tie, he used some gel on my hair and took off my goggles, he also changed my shoes to some nice black ones.

I was in the house looking for Izzy, Amy started to yell like a wrestle introducer.

"On the left we got a gorgeous shy girl with pigtails and red high heels, she's Izzy!" After Amy's introduction she started to hold the wall and head towards me rubbing her arm…

"in the right who's is just a couple inches away, the tech dude who isn't wearing his tech glasses its… Tails!" When I looked up I could see Izzy's face completely red…

"Time for courtesy!" Amy said with enthusiasm

7PM

Just an hour before we can win $1,000… But my mind keeps on asking the same question… Is it just for the money? If I just wanted the money i could just go with Zooey, it would be an easy win… Maybe it was because of the letter? Was it Izzy? My mind was lost in my thoughts till I felt

Authors POV

Izzy slapped Tails to grab his attention and it worked… somehow, Tails started to shake his head and smiled at Izzy.

"You ready Foxy?"

"Since when did you started to call me Foxy? Was it because of Fnaf?"

"Maybe…"

(At the restaurant)

"Welcome to our 6 long years without doing this and now has returned… the couples competition!" When the Mayor said that Izzy started to blush a little, Tails couldn't help but look at his blushy 'Girlfriend'.

"First off… Courtesy!" The mayor walked by every couple, Izzy's head rose up with her cheeks a little red now.

Every couple has done Mediocre except for an unknown couple which was hidden good… It was Izzy and Tails turn which they passed, next up was dancing, Izzy was nervous since she couldn't dance that much as she used to, she used to be the princess of the demon clan which was hard to explain to humans, the clans courtesy was the exact replica of the normal worlds courtesy but instead, the demon clan doesn't dance… All she knew was Hip hop… When it was the unknown couples turn, they both danced like Sonic and Amy… Then it was Izzy and Tails turn, Izzy followed Tails' lead which got them another 10 points for being cute… They were in the lead with the unknown couple just a point away, it was now break time and time to eat but with courtesy... After the yummy food it was cute couple moments which, the unknown couple was forced to hide frim the cloaks… By their surprise it was Sonic and Amy which they had the guts to call them 'Sonamy'.

Izzy got tired so without noticing she went to sleep on Tails' lap which caused him to blush… It got them 20 points…

(Later)

It was tie to tie with Sonamy team and… Um… Sorry we need a ship name hold on…

What?! No we aren't just going to say Tails and Izzy, cause we already have Sonamy here… You know what never mind I'll just put in a cringe name

Sonamy team and Tailzzy.. Just bare with me right now…

After a ton of stuff that I'm not going to out juice on because I'm still thinking on Chapter 5 and I'm getting lazy…

Tailzzy won by 54 points to 53.

"Here is our winners.. Tails and Izzy!" The Mayor said raising both of their hands up while an employee who was HELPFUL gave the two the $1,000

They went outside to sit on a hill and watch the sky… Izzy wanted to do or at least ask Tails something but went way to shy… She went in for the go and closed her eyes as she leans in for a peck… She didn't go to far because he already have a girlfriend, but Tails in the other hand really didn't care, he grabbed the woman he truly loved and gave Izzy a soft and gentle kiss waiting for it to be returned… By Izzy's surprise she blushed and returned the kiss…

The end…

AND BOOM I MADE THIS ONE SHOT AND NOW IM TIRED SO GOOD NIGHT X3


End file.
